L'étoile fuyante
by Amako-sama
Summary: C'est la fin, le dernier jour sur Terre, toutes ces conneries auxquelles ils avaient déjà pensé des dizaines de fois avant. Mais cette fois, c'est la bonne. Lucifer, ils vont l'avoir. Et lui botter son cul démoniaque. Destiel, saison 9 alternative.


Bonsoir bande de nouilles ! Je me présente, pour vous servir. Ouais, pardon. Nan mais, premier post sur le fandom et tout et tout... vous avez une habituée des comics devant vous, qui regarde SPN depuis... allez, deux semaines à tout casser.

Pour vous présenter le tableau, j'ai vu en tout en pour tout les quinze premiers épisodes de la saison 5 et deux épisodes de la saison 7. C'est tout. That's all. Donc tout le reste, je le sais grâce à des lectures de fanfictions, tumblr et wikipédia. Walla. Donc je suis désolée si il y a des incohérences dans mon histoire, je vous jure que j'ai fait tout mon possible pour ne pas être incohérente mais c'est vrai que je ne suis pas omnisciente donc il y aura forcément des erreurs. Je vous demande donc de m'en excuser.

Autre chose : cet OS est un Destiel. Long à arriver, mais Destiel quand même. Et il se déroule vers la saison 9 environ. Je vous souhaites bonne lecture !

* * *

- Tu vois Cas', je le savais. J'te l'avait dis. Je vais certainement mourir.

- Non Dean, c'est moi qui te l'avais dis. Est-ce que tu peux juste avancer un peu plus vite ?

- Cas'... tu sais que je peux pas.

- Mais si, tu peux. J'ai foi en toi.

- Wow, Cas' a foi en moi, maintenant.

- Dean, je t'en pris, tais-toi, tu te fatigues.

- ...

- ...

- Cas'..

- Oui ?

- Je sens plus mes jambes.

- Reste conscient, Dean.

- J'adorerai, je te jure. Mais je crois pas que ça va être possible. Je..

- DEAN !

_Cinq heures plus tôt..._

- J'ai foi en mon Père ! En lui seul, je te l'accorde, mais tout de même !

- Ouais, je sais, Cas'. Mais laisse-moi y croire deux secondes, okay ? C'est bon pour mon moral.

- Tu es joyeux, Dean.

- ... ça va si je dis que j'ai pas compris le sens de ta phrase ?

- Nous allons certainement mourir dans les heures qui viennent et tu es joyeux.

- Et quoi ? Tu voudrais que je pleure, hein, Cas' ? Tu crois que c'est pas suffisamment dur d'y penser juste ? Alors je vais pas en plus m'en plaindre et faire partager ça à la classe.

- Nous ne sommes pas à l'écol-... Oh. C'était une plaisanterie ?

- Bien, Cas', ça commence à rentrer. Dans dix ou vingt ans, tu passera peut-être pour un humain.

- C'est sarcastique, n'est-ce pas ?

- Laisses tomber- non, pas ton flingue ! C'est une expression, Castiel !

- Oh.

- Ouais, oh.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel, ou quoi que soit ce qui se trouvait au dessus de sa tête. Parce que ce magma brumeux, noir et fumeux ne pouvait pas être le ciel tel qu'il le connaissait, surtout le matin. Et dans son ciel, il n'y avait pas d'étoiles filantes à quatre heures du matin. L'étoile devait fuir en fait, fuir ce chaos qu'était devenu le monde. Voilà, c'était une étoile fuyante.

C'était finalement arrivé. Sam avait dit oui à Lucifer. Oh, Dean n'était pas surpris, il savait que ça se passerait sûrement comme ça. Alors il avait pris ses précautions. Il avait pris de la distance avec Sam, ne l'appelait presque jamais pour que son frère ne sache pas où il était. Sam de son côté, veillait à ce que personne ne fasse attention aux activités de Dean en temps que chasseur. Il faisait diversion. Mais ce qu'ils craignaient et avaient essayé d'empêcher était arrivé tout de même.

Dean s'était fait attraper. Les démons l'avaient trouvé en train de dormir dans un motel abandonné. Il avait choisit cette zone parce que plus personne n'y habitait depuis plusieurs jours déjà, une bataille mémorable entre les anges et les démons s'y étant déroulée. Il avait chassé des démons toute la journée et le début de la nuit, alors une fois arrivé au motel, il s'était simplement écroulé sur le lit, tout habillé. Les démons, alertés on ne sait comment, n'avaient eut qu'à le cueillir.

Il s'était réveillé attaché à une chaise, le couteau sous la gorge. Il avait jeté un regard circulaire et avait admit qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais été dans une merde aussi profonde, c'était une première. Déjà, Meg était de retour et tenait le couteau sous sa gorge. Il entendait près d'elle les grognements rauques des chiens de l'Enfer, au moins cinq. Au sol, étendu dans une marre de sang, le vaisseau de Michael. Et peut-être même Michael aussi. Crowley, attaché pas loin. Kevin, mort. Charlie, morte. Cas' enfermé dans un cercle de feu.

Et devant Dean, Lucifer. Lucifer, et Sam, attaché à une chaise face à son frère, le visage ravagé de larmes. Bien. Apparemment, les cadavres entassés avaient été tués devant Sam. À partir de ce moment, Dean avait su que c'était foutu. Il avait eut un sourire triste pour son frangin qui le regardait, le visage crispé. Il avait juste fermé les yeux et avait attendu. Les premiers coups plurent quelques minutes plus tard. Quand la lame entailla sa chair, il autorisa un grognement à passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Puis plus rien jusqu'au fer chauffé à blanc contre ses côtés, là, il cria. Un peu.

Quand le scalpel découpa ses paupières, il admit avoir hurlé. Et là, Sam avait craqué. Il avait dit oui. Cela avait prit une seconde de plus pour qu'il soit libéré de la chaise et que son corps s'agite d'un soubresaut. Lucifer était entré. Cela aurait pu être la fin de tout, et Dean n'aurait pas été mécontent qu'on le laisse un peu tranquille, merci. Mais il y avait eut un.. retournement de situation. Dans tous les sens du terme. Parce que Meg s'était retournée contre Lucifer. N'est-ce pas comique, ça ? Elle avait sûrement mal digéré sa dernière mort.

Avant que Lucifer, dans son nouveau corps tout neuf, n'ait eut le temps de faire un mouvement, elle s'était jetée en avant, effaçant le cercle de feu qui retenait Castiel et avait détaché Crowley. Ce dernier avait -personne ne savait encore pourquoi- emporté le vaisseau de Michael avec lui. Lucifer avait poignardé Meg, mais trop tard, Castiel avait déjà touché Dean et tous deux avaient disparu. L'ange avait soigné Dean avec les pouvoirs qui lui restaient. Et ils avaient préparé la bataille finale, celle qui déciderait de la fin de la guerre.

Ils avaient pris en compte le moindre de leurs atouts -peu nombreux, mais ils n'avaient pas prévu que Castiel serait déchu, pas après la victoire de Lucifer sur Sam. Il était évident que pour ceux de là-haut, le combat était déjà perdu et qu'il fallait éliminer les gêneurs. Et c'était ce qu'était inévitablement Castiel. Lorsque l'ange avait perdue sa grâce, il était aux côtés de Dean et tous deux planchaient sur un plan de bataille, penchés sur la table, le chasseur appuyé contre une chaise et l'ange à demi-assis sur le meuble de bois.

D'abord, il y avait eut un grand silence dans la maison. Dean, qui était en train de parler, avait senti sa voix mourir dans sa gorge. Les oiseaux, au dehors, s'étaient tus. En fronçant les sourcils, le chasseur s'était tourné vers Castiel. Avant de se figer. L'ange était blême et de la sueur coulait sur son front. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et ses membres furent pris de tremblement incoercibles. Un filet de sang s'écoula du coin de sa bouche avant que son corps ne s'arque dans une position qui aurait brisé les vertèbres de n'importe qui d'autre.

Alors qu'un hurlement rauque s'échappait de la gorge de Castiel, toute la lumière de la pièce sembla aspirée par l'ombre de l'ange qui s'allongea pour former deux ailes au sol. Castiel tomba à genoux et se mit à trembler de plus belle. Paniqué, Dean qui n'avait pas encore bougé, se précipita pour aider l'ange déchu à se relever et l'allonger sur le canapé poussé dans un coin de la pièce. L'ombre du corps de Castiel suivit. Pas ses ailes.

L'ange avait eut beaucoup de mal à s'habituer à sa nouvelle constitution. Il avait fait des cauchemars, des insomnies, des crises de panique. Il avait été pris de rires fous qui l'avaient laissé amorphe, incapable du moindre mouvement ou de la moindre parole. Dean avait été là. Il n'avait plus personne. Plus Bobby, plus Kevin, plus Charlie, plus Sam. Il n'avait que Castiel. Alors il ne pouvait pas le laisser tomber.

L'ange déchu avait finit par remonter la pente en voyant que Dean dépérissait presque aussi vite que lui, déprimé de le voir plonger ainsi. Un jour, en rentrant d'une chasse qui lui avait prit la journée, Dean avait trouvé Castiel debout, en train de préparer une casserole de pâtes. Plus que de le voir debout et relativement calme, c'est le fait de le voir accomplir un geste totalement humain qu'il n'avait encore jamais fait et n'avait vu pratiquement personne faire, qui avait réjouit le chasseur. Dean avait tapoté son épaule en passant à côté de lui et était aller se doucher. Cela avait marqué la renaissance de Castiel.

Il avait apprit le maniement des armes à feu, avait apprit quelles blessures seraient fatales pour son nouveau corps d'humain, ce qu'il devait manger et ne pas manger, pourquoi il devait dormir. Tout ce qui lui permettrait de survivre. Et Castiel survivait très bien. Dean et lui commençaient presque à vivre, en fait. Mais c'était avec ce sentiment de mort imminente, de lumière au bout du tunnel. Ils avaient nouée une étrange relation de co-dépendance.

Parfois, le regard de Dean dérivait un peu trop longtemps sur un flingue alors qu'il était devant la télé et Castiel s'en saisissait pour le déposer quelques centimètres plus loin. Parfois, Castiel restait un peu trop longtemps devant la fenêtre et Dean s'approchait de lui pour fermer le store. L'envie de tout laisser tomber, d'arrêter là, était constamment présente, flottant entre eux. Mais jamais l'un n'aurait laissé l'autre abandonner, l'abandonner. Voilà leur étrange vie, mais elle tenait le coup, leur permettait de passer le temps jusqu'à être prêts. Et pouvoir aller botter le cul de Lucifer.

Un matin, ils surent qu'ils étaient parés. Ils appelèrent le réseau qui allait s'occuper des détails et se préparèrent. Pas question de mourir de la main d'un démon avant qu'ils n'aient trouvé le _big boss_, alors ils avaient pris leurs précautions. Gilets pare-balles, cuissardes, bottes montantes renforcées de métal, armes de poing, armes à feu. Et capsule de cyanure dans la pochette à munitions. Parce que si l'un deux se faisait attraper, il était hors de question qu'on laisse l'opportunité aux démons d'être suffisamment _convaincants_ pour les faire parler.

- On est bons, Cas' ?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne nous ai jamais goûtés.

- C'était de l'humour, l'emplumé ?

- J'essayais de faire une plaisanterie, oui.

- Avec ce genre de phrase, tu ne risques pas de détendre l'atmosphère.

- L'atmosphère est un composé chimique de gaz et de-

- Cas'.

- Oui ?

- La ferme.

- Je ne ferais plus d'humour, je pense.

- Tu ne supporterais tellement pas ma présence que tu ne pourrais pas t'en empêcher.

- Je ne pense pas.

- Bien sûr que si, homme de peu de foi.

- J'ai foi en mon Père ! En lui seul, je te l'accorde, mais tout de même !

- Ouais, je sais, Cas'. Mais laisse-moi y croire deux secondes, okay ? C'est bon pour mon moral.

- Tu es joyeux, Dean.

- ... ça va si je dis que j'ai pas compris le sens de ta phrase ?

- Nous allons certainement mourir dans les heures qui viennent et tu es joyeux.

- Et quoi ? Tu voudrais que je pleure, hein, Cas' ? Tu crois que c'est pas suffisamment dur d'y penser juste ? Alors je vais pas en plus m'en plaindre et faire partager ça à la classe.

- Nous ne sommes pas à l'écol-... Oh. C'était une plaisanterie ?

- Bien, Cas', ça commence à rentrer. Dans dix ou vingt ans, tu passera peut-être pour un humain.

- C'est sarcastique, n'est-ce pas ?

- Laisses tomber- non, pas ton flingue ! C'est une expression, Castiel !

- Oh.

- Ouais, oh.

* * *

Le moteur de l'Impala cessa de tourner et ils sortirent de la voiture en claquant la porte, le regard porté sur le grand bâtiment devant eux. Dean resserra sa prise sur sa mitraillette et lança un long regard à Castiel. Il avait l'impression de revoir ce qui s'était passé dans cet autre futur où Zachariah l'avait amené, une éternité plus tôt semblait-il. Et franchement, il ne voulait plus jamais voir ça. Voir ses amis se sacrifier pour faire _diversion_, bordel, et finir la nuque brisée sous le pied de Sam.

Les deux hommes s'avancèrent vers l'église qui leur faisait face, parce que ça ne pouvait pas se finir ailleurs que dans une église, n'est-ce pas ? Surveillant les alentours, repérant un mouvement furtif à leur droite, ils pressèrent le pas vers le bâtiment majestueux et poussèrent les immense battants de bois. Ils pénétrèrent dans l'immense salle presque vide de meubles, éclairée par la lumière encore blafarde du matin. Là, appuyé contre l'autel, les bras croisés et un sourire tellement étrange sur ce visage, se tenait Sam.

Dean ne put s'empêcher de sentir un frisson le secouer et un haut-le-cœur saisir son ventre. Il avait beau avoir fait le deuil de son frère, c'était tout de même extrêmement douloureux de le voir là et de se dire que s'il ne s'était pas fait chopper, si il avait trouvé le moyen de mourir sans qu'on le torture, alors jamais Sammy n'aurait cédé et jamais ils ne se seraient trouvés là, à se regarder en chien de faïence. Le duo s'avança lentement dans l'allée, formant un étrange couple fiancé se dirigeant vers le prêtre tueur. Le mariage du siècle.

- Bonjour Dean, Castiel.

- Ta gueule, connard.

- Ouch, c'est moche. Tu es en colère, Dean ?

- Lucifer, tais-toi.

- Et toi, petit frère ? On t'a abandonné ? Tu n'es plus un ange ? Ta grâce a fondu comme neige au soleil, hum ?

- Je vais te tuer, fils de pute, et je vais récupérer mon frère.

- Dean, Dean... ton frère est ma robe de bal préférée. Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais m'en séparer ?

- Je crois que si, en fait, dit une voix provenant de l'entrée de l'église.

Dean et Castiel s'éloignèrent juste assez pour laisser la ligne de tir libre et une fraction de seconde plus tard, une balle volait dans la direction de Lucifer pour se ficher dans son crâne. Cela avait beau être le Colt, Dean avait appris que cela n'arrêterait pas Lucifer bien longtemps. Immédiatement se précipitèrent dans l'église des dizaines de personnes, se déployant dans la salle, sécurisant les issues tandis que Dean traçait un cercle d'huile autour du corps pour le moment immobile de Lucifer. Castiel peignait des signes au sol avec une gourde de sang d'ange récolté de différentes manières plus ou moins catholiques.

Lorsque Lucifer reprit connaissance, un cercle de feu brûlait autour de lui et bien que cela ne le retiendrait pas longtemps, ils avaient gagné quelques minutes de répit. Suffisamment en tous cas pour permettre à Castiel de prononcer un exorcisme. Repris en cœur par les dizaines de personnes présentes dans la salle, avec toute leur foi et tout leur désespoir. Suffisamment pour éliminer Lucifer, définitivement.

Mais alors que l'exorcisme prenait forme, l'ange démoniaque eut un éclat de rire sarcastique. Imperturbable, Castiel continua de psalmodier mais Dean cessa et se concentra sur Lucifer. Tenta de se concentrer. De chacun des vitraux de l'église jaillit des créatures hurlantes et sifflantes, brisant le verre et le rependant sur le sol, provoquant les cris des personnes présentes.

- Vous croyez sincèrement que je suis venu seul ?

- Mais comment...

- Oh, démon 2.0, nouvelle génération. Insensibles au sel et à l'eau bénite. Je n'ai encore rien trouvé pour l'argent mais je serais très étonné que vous soyez tous pourvu. Que la fête commence !

Les démons se jetèrent en crachant sur les dizaines de chasseurs novices présents dans la salle, égorgeant et arrachant les tripes. Castiel voulut se relever mais Dean lui indiqua en fronçant les sourcils et en serrant les dents de ne pas bouger d'un poil et de continuer ce qu'il était en train de faire. Dean, dont les balles en argent sortaient déjà en rafales de la mitraillette. Le chasseur essayait de ne toucher personne de ses troupes mais la tâche n'était pas aisée, d'autant qu'il était le seul à posséder des balles en argent, les autres se débrouillaient avec des lames plaquées.

Dean se jeta dans la mêlée dès son chargeur vide, tranchant dans la chair et faisant jaillir le sang de démon, éclaboussant son visage alors qu'il se concentrait pour faire le plus de dégâts possible. Mais la situation semblait désespérée, les humains autour de lui tombaient comme des mouches et trop peu de démons succombaient en contrepartie. Il reçue une première blessure au flanc, découpant son gilet pare-balle et le faisant s'échouer au sol. Puis la douleur. Violente, prenante, si infâme qu'elle voila son regard de blanc.

Il s'écroula, incapable de rester debout à cause de la douleur qui lui sciait les jambes. Il ne savait pas où il était blessé, la souffrance affluant de chaque parcelle de son corps en dessous de sa poitrine. Il entendit le cri de Castiel qui venait de remarquer qu'il ne tenait plus debout. Il murmura une prière pour que l'ange déchu n'arrête pas l'exorcisme pour venir à son secours. Il savait qu'il était déjà foutu mais voulait vraiment que Castiel finisse ça. Pour qu'il se rende compte qu'il n'était pas inutile.

Soudain, jaillissant de ces mêmes vitraux que les démons avaient brisés des heures plus tôt semblait-il, des silhouettes aveuglantes envahirent l'église, se stabilisant pour prendre des formes humanoïdes, obligeant à tous de fermer les yeux sous peine d'une douleur insupportable. Tous dans la salle, démons comme humains, comprirent ce qui se passait. Les humains n'hésitèrent pas une seconde. Des dizaines et des dizaines de « oui ! » furent hurlés dans la salle et les lumières s'éteignirent les unes après les autres. Bientôt, plus d'une centaine d'anges incarnés se tenaient dans l'église, leur regard braqué sur le cercle de feu contenant Lucifer et les démons ensanglantés.

Il y eut un instant de flottement avant que la bataille ne reprenne de plus belle. Mais tout avait changé. Maintenant, ils avaient peut-être une chance de s'en sortir. Dean eut un sourire déchiré de souffrance, sentant sa bouche s'emplir de sang. Il eut un spasme et cracha un caillot rouge et gluant. Il allait sombrer dans l'inconscience quand il entendit un cri. Le cri de Castiel. Un éclair de conscience agita son corps et il voulut se relever, sans succès, ne parvenant qu'à tirer une douleur abominable de son corps. Il se laissa choir avec un grognement, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour l'ange.

Alors qu'il allait définitivement s'évanouir, il sentit une ombre s'étendre au dessus de lui. Il ouvrit un œil, jetant un regard à la silhouette qui le surplombait. C'était Castiel. Dean eut le souffle coupé. L'ange déchu ne portait plus son gilet pare-balle mais avait encore ses cuissardes, déchirées à quelques endroits. Il avait sa mitraillette au poing, une lame dans l'autre, la chemise déchirée et voletant autour de lui.

Une éclaboussure de sang traversait son visage et jamais Dean ne l'avait trouvé aussi intimidant qu'en ce moment précis. Mais par dessus, ce qui retint son attention fut la silhouette immense de deux ailes dans le dos de Castiel. Dean se rappela finalement comment respirer et une vague de souffrance envahit son corps, lui faisait crisper le visage et fermer les yeux.

Castiel rengaina sa lame et se baissa à sa hauteur, passant un bras autour de son torse pour le relever, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. L'ange le redressa sur ses pieds et Dean prit appui sur lui pour se maintenir stable. Doucement, Castiel commença à avancer, amenant Dean avec lui vers l'endroit où Lucifer était emprisonné dans le cercle de feu. L'ange démoniaque était étendu au milieu du piège, inconscient. Penché au dessus de lui, un jeune homme blond que Dean se rappelait s'appeler Trevor.

- C'est Michael, souffla Castiel à l'oreille de Dean.

- L'emplumé en chef ? Il était pas mort ?

- Il faut croire que non.

- Et la fille, derrière lui ?

Une jeune femme se tenait derrière Michael, elle aussi jeune combattante qui avait ralliée la cause de Dean mais il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler son nom.

- Elle ? Crowley.

- Tu- tu plaisantes, pouffa Dean avant de grimacer de douleur.

- Pas du tout.

- Oh mon dieu, c'est une fille, rit le chasseur.

Castiel laissa un sourire fleurir sur son visage. Si Dean pouvait encore rire de ce genre de chose c'était que la situation n'était pas désespérée et qu'il n'allait pas mourir tout de suite. Tous deux retrouvèrent pourtant vite leur sérieux. Crowl- la jeune fill- Crowley, tendit une lame à Michael qui se pencha d'avantage sur le corps immobile de Sam/Lucifer. L'ange posa la lame sur la chemise et la découpa pour atteindre son torse. Dean ne put retenir un cri paniqué en voyant Michael enfoncer la lame de quelques millimètres pour tracer des symboles minuscules et compliqués dans sa chair, formant un pentagramme ensanglanté. Castiel contempla les gestes de son frère avec un sentiment indescriptible.

Il avait la sensation d'être de nouveau à sa place après avoir été à côté de la plaque pendant longtemps. Il ressentait tout ce qui se passait autour de lui avec une acuité qui lui avait manqué et il savait ce que faisait Michael. C'était inattendu et tellement salvateur qu'il se retenait de ne pas éclater en sanglots. D'un autre côté, une sorte de mélancolie l'envahissait. Il ne dormirait plus, ne mangerait plus, ne boirait plus de la bière en riant avec Dean. Il ne pleurerait sans doute plus. Il était redevenu irrémédiablement, désespérément, angélique. Oh, il était euphorique, c'était certain. Mais cela allait lui manquer, tout de même.

Castiel fut tiré de ses pensées par le hurlement de Lucifer, un cri profond et inhumain qui arqua le corps de Sam avant qu'une fumée d'un noir de suie suinte de sa bouche, de son nez, de ses yeux et de ses oreilles. Et Lucifer fut là, hurlant et gigotant. Forme humanoïde si noire qu'elle éclipsait la lumière du jour, à l'opposé de la brillance éblouissante des anges. Michael plongea la main à l'emplacement du cœur et Lucifer hurla encore plus fort. Puis la brume se délita doucement. Et juste comme ça, tous les démons s'écroulèrent au sol, laissant les corps humains dont ils avaient pris possession.

Dean fut un peu déçu. Ils avaient gagné et ça avait fait autant de bruit qu'un pétard mouillé. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça et se sentait étrangement frustré. Mais le sentiment s'effaça lorsque son regard se posa sur le corps ensanglanté de son frère.

- Il s'en sortira, chuchota Castiel à ses côtés, resserrant un peu plus sa prise sur lui.

- Genre, pour de vrai ? En vie et tout ?

- Et tout. Sam va revenir. Michael a fait du bon boulot. Pas mal pour un emplumé.

Dean se figea et jeta un long regard surpris à Castiel, regard qui se teinta d'amusement en voyant le visage difficilement impassible de l'ange.

- Cas', tu t'améliores.

- J'ai un bon professeur.

- Continue de me complimenter, j'adore çaaaarrggghhhhh...

- Dean !

Le chasseur s'était plié en deux, crachant du sang et geignant, une vague de douleur le terrassant et lui sciant les jambes. Castiel lâcha sa mitraillette et entoura son corps de ses deux bras pour le maintenir debout.

- Michael !

L'ange se tourna vers Castiel, les sourcils froncés. Lorsqu'il vit l'état de Dean, il s'approcha et posa sa main sur son front avant de la retirer violemment, sifflant de douleur.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, mais c'est mauvais, oh ça, très mauvais.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

- Je.. je ne sais pas. Écoutes, je vais m'occuper du jeune Winchester. Emmène le tien là où vous logez et garde-le en vie le plus longtemps possible. J'arrive dès que celui-là sera sauvé.

Castiel hocha la tête et soutint un peu plus Dean qui parvint à se remettre sur ses pieds. Ils démarrèrent leur marche au travers des troupes d'anges qui avaient possédés les humains et les regardaient sans dire un mot. Ils sortirent rapidement de l'église et Castiel invoqua sa grâce pour se téléporter dans leur chambre de motel qu'ils avaient quitté le matin même. Une éternité plus tôt. Mais rien ne fonctionna. Il était toujours sur le perron de l'église. Il tâcha de ne surtout, surtout pas paniquer. Tout à l'heure elle avait fonctionné lorsqu'il s'était téléporté près de Dean qui s'était écroulé. Ce devait être un.. dysfonctionnement passager. Mais il allait devoir prendre l'Impala. Oh, Dean le tuerait si il l'abîmait.

Le chasseur nageait dans un état semi-comateux, accroché à Castiel comme si sa vie en dépendant. Hum, actuellement, elle en dépendait effectivement. Ils parvinrent rapidement à la voiture et Castiel ouvrit la portière arrière, allongeant Dean avant de la refermer et de se mettre à la place du conducteur. Il prit une grande inspiration et tourna la clé dans le contact.

* * *

Il gara la voiture en bas du motel, le plus proche possible de l'entrée et sortit de la voiture avant d'en faire de même pour Dean qui blêmissait et devenait plus vert qu'autre chose alors que la sueur coulait de son front. Castiel sursauta à son toucher. Il était glacé, mais trempé de sueur. Il tenta de ne pas paniquer, mais échoua à moitié. Il sursauta quand la voix de Dean s'éleva à ses côtés.

- Tu vois Cas', je le savais. J'te l'avait dis. Je vais certainement mourir.

- Non Dean, c'est moi qui te l'avais dis. Est-ce que tu peux juste avancer un peu plus vite ?

- Cas'... tu sais que je peux pas.

- Mais si, tu peux. J'ai foi en toi.

- Wow, Cas' a foi en moi, maintenant.

- Dean, je t'en pris, tais-toi, tu te fatigues.

- ...

- ...

- Cas'..

- Oui ?

- Je sens plus mes jambes.

- Reste conscient, Dean.

- J'adorerai, je te jure. Mais je crois pas que ça va être possible. Je..

- DEAN !

Castiel jeta un regard paniqué à son côté où le corps de Dean s'était écroulé contre lui. Ils étaient presque en haut des marches qui menaient à leur chambre. Retenant sa respiration dans un réflexe humain alors que Dean ne pesait plus rien pour lui désormais, il souleva son ami inconscient dans ses bras et monta les dernières marches avant de se diriger vers leur chambre dont il poussa la porte. Il déposa Dean sur son lit et défit les couvertures avant de retirer la chemise trempée de sueur du chasseur pour lui éviter de garder le froid avec le tissu humide. Il était toujours glacé.

Castiel mit Dean sous les draps et remonta les couvertures sur son corps tremblant. Il se décida à imiter le geste de Michael et posa sa main sur le front du chasseur. Il eut l'impression que des milliers d'aiguilles tentaient de se frayer un chemin dans sa peau. Il secoua la main en sifflant de douleur et réitéra l'expérience, serrant les dents jusqu'à sentir, au delà de la douleur, une pulsation malsaine qui lui donnait envie de vomir, provenant du bas du dos de Dean. Voilà pourquoi le chasseur ne sentait plus ses jambes.

Sans perdre une seconde, Castiel repoussa les couvertures au loin et retourna le corps inconscient de son ami. Dans le bas du dos, au creux de ses reins, une ignoble marque noire, suintante et purulente s'étalait. Un démon avait dû griffer Dean avec sa vraie forme et la plaie était infectée. Castiel cru qu'il allait pleurer de soulagement. Il savait comment on soignait ce genre de blessures. Il se précipita à la porte de la chambre avant d'hésiter, rechignant à laisser Dean seul. Il se mordit la lèvre, partagé.

- Vas-y, Castiel.

L'ange sursauta autant à la voix rauque qui s'élevait en un murmure du lit qu'à l'emploi de son prénom complet.

- Où que tu veuilles aller, ça a l'air important. Alors vas-y. Promis, je ne mourrais pas pendant ton absence. Mais ramène du curare ou du cyanure pour m'achever après, sois gentil.

- Je reviens vite, Dean.

- Ouais.

Le chasseur sembla replonger dans son délire comateux et Castiel sortit du motel pour ouvrir le coffre de l'Impala où se trouvait leur sac d'armes. Il en sortit une lame angélique à la garde en bois d'olivier sacré veiné d'argent. Il sentit immédiatement qu'il avait la capacité de se téléporter de nouveau. Retenant à peine un soupir de soulagement, il apparut dans la chambre et s'assit sur le lit près de Dean sur le ventre.

- Je peux te soigner, Dean.

- C'cool. Dépêche.

- Je suis désolé, ça...

- Ça va faire foutrement mal, c'est ça ?

- Non, pas foutrement mal. Tellement mal que tu auras l'impression de mourir cent fois, plus mal que tu n'as jamais eu mal dans ta vie. Alors je suis désolé.

- Argh, t'étais vraiment pas obligé de donner les détails, je flippe maintenant.

Dean plongea le nez dans l'oreiller et mordit la taie aussi fort qu'il le put, donnant le signal implicite à Castiel pour commencer quoi que soit ce qu'il devait faire. L'ange se mordit la lèvre, la culpabilité enserrant son cœur, puis avança la lame vers la boursouflure noirâtre. Il planta la pointe du couteau en plein milieu et Dean s'arqua, un grognement affreux sortant de sa gorge alors qu'il mordait l'oreiller à s'en casser les dents.

Castiel manœuvra la lame pour faire sortir le pus empoisonné de la plaie et Dean hurla, s'étouffant avec sa salive du même coup, perdant sa respiration alors que ses yeux se révulsaient. Il se mordit la langue si fort qu'elle se mit à saigner. Castiel essuya le pus et posa sa main sur la blessure maintenant vidée du poison pour finir de la soigner. Les chairs se reconstituèrent doucement, formant une épaisse cicatrice qui traversait le bas du dos de Dean et resterait sûrement toujours. Puis l'ange retira sa main et la posa sur ses genoux, contemplant le corps tremblant de Dean qui se remettait doucement.

Le chasseur se retourna finalement sur le dos et enfonça sa nuque dans l'oreiller, son regard de perdant dans le plafond alors qu'il reprenait son souffle. Castiel avança une main hésitante vers lui, voulant le réconforter, mais la recula aussitôt, priant pour que Dean ne l'ai pas remarqué. Peine perdue. Le chasseur saisit son poignet en mouvement et l'amena à lui, posant la paume chaude de l'ange sur son front glacé. De sa main libre, Castiel remonta les couvertures sur le corps de Dean qui lui lança un coup d'œil en remerciement.

L'ange sentit un sentiment indescriptible l'envahir, prendre toute la place et virer tout le reste pour ne plus laisser que cette incroyable sensation prendre possession de son corps. Dean lui lança un long regard de connivence et amena la main de Castiel sur son torse nu, au niveau de son coeur. L'ange ne fit pas un geste, sentant la pulsation sourde du cœur du chasseur sous ses doigts. Dean se redressa sur ses oreillers et attira Castiel à lui. L'ange eut un sourire doux et entoura le corps tremblant de ses bras avant de poser ses lèvres sur le front de Dean.

Il l'embrassa brièvement avant de presser son front contre celui de son ami, fermant les yeux et profitant de l'incroyable sensation de savoir Dean en vie, près de lui, et plus aucun danger de mort à l'extérieur. La liberté. Il sentit le souffle chaud de Dean sur son visage et rouvrit les paupières pour tomber sur le regard turquoise du chasseur qui le fixait droit dans les yeux.

- On a gagné, Cas'.

- Ouais, on a gagné.

- Genre, vraiment gagné. Et on a sauvé Sam.

- Hum, en fait, c'est Michael et C-

- Chut. On a gagné. On est des héros.

- D'accord, souffla Castiel.

- On savait que ça arriverait, reprit Dean après un moment de silence.

- J'ai douté un moment de notre victoire, tout de même.

- Je parle pas de ça, Cas'.

- De quoi tu parles alor- oh. Oui, on savait que ça arriverait.

- Tu n'as pas de problème avec ça ?

- Aucun. Et toi, ça te dérange ?

- Pas le moins du monde.

- Bien.

Alors Castiel brisa la minuscule distance entre eux et posa ses lèvres sèches sur celles craquelées et ensanglantées de Dean. Ce n'était pas un baiser agréable, ça piquait même un peu, mais c'était exactement le _baiser de situation._ Ils venaient de sauver le monde de l'apocalypse et ils étaient crevés, ensanglantés et au moins aussi craquelés que leurs lèvres. Mais ils savaient que ça arriverait et ils s'aimaient. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait à l'heure actuelle.

Derrière la vitre de la fenêtre, dans le ciel du matin où planaient encore quelques nuages sombres, les étoiles avaient cessé de fuir pour briller dans la lumière étrange de ce début de journée. De ce début de nouvelle vie.

* * *

Je vous remercie d'avoir lu jusque là et j'espère vraiment que vous avez aimé ! Je vous invite à laisser une review si vous avez aimé, histoire de me dire que ça déchire sa maman et que je dois absolument écrire de nouveau sur le fandom et le couple. Walla.

Je vous embrasse,

_**Amako.**_


End file.
